Profecía
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: A veces solo necesitas un pequeño empujoncito para hacer una estupidez digna del apellido Potter .


_Esta historia participa en el reto "El dinosaurio" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Todo es de Rowling. EVRITHING! *Grito muy dramático*_

 _Microcuento: El psiquiatra se despidió de su paciente, abrió la ventana y saltó -Carlos Aymí_

* * *

 _ **Profecía**_

 ** _..._**

─Me gusta tu hermana.

Albus casi se ahoga con el jugo de calabaza. Tosió mucho. Hubo lágrimas y dolor en el pecho.

─¿¡Que!? ─exclamó cuando por fin pudo articular palabra.

─¿Tienes algún problema? ─Scorpius parecía ofendido, pero estaba muy satisfecho con su reacción y con eso de casi-matarlo.

─No. Evidentemente el único que tiene un problema aquí eres tu.

Albus no esperaba esa confesión, ni en ese momento ni de esa manera y aunque tenía sus sospechas, no esperaba que su amigo se sincerara tan fácilmente. De hecho, tenía la esperanza de un desenlace muy dramático a causa de que Scorpius le ocultara todo, como para tener algo que hacer. Seis años de escuela y lo más emocionante a lo que aspiraba era que su mejor amigo tuviera un romance con su hermana lleno de malentendidos, lágrimas y drama. Mucho drama. Comparado con las aventuras que tuvo su padre era hasta deprimente.

No sacó el tema de nuevo, tampoco hizo mención alguna en espera de que fuera Scorpius quién hablara, porque no quería parecer un cotilla. Por dentro se moría de curiosidad y el muy maldito decidió dejarlo picado y solo volvió a hablar hasta pasadas un par de semanas.

─Me sigue gustando tu hermana.

Albus no estuvo a punto de ahogarse esta vez.

─Pues ve y dile. No voy a ser tu celestina.

En realidad hacer de celestina si que le interesaba, pero tenía una imagen que debía mantener.

─¿Crees que yo le guste?

─No.

─Gracias por el apoyo.

Albus sonrió. Le encantaba pinchar a la gente, en especial a su amigo. En general era un chico callado, pero no carente de orgullo.

─Mira, no se, capaz que si le gustas, o algo.

─Da igual. De todos modos, no creo que entre nosotros pueda haber algo.

No parecía especialmente deprimido, pero si tenía el ánimo un poco caído. De lo contrario Albus lo hubiera pinchado más.

─Mira, si lo dices por mi no te cortes. Salir con mi hermana no va a arruinar nuestra amistad ni nada de eso.

─Es por tu padre.

Albus no esperaba esa respuesta.

─¿Tu, entre toda la gente, se preocupa por mi padre?

Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros.

─En todo caso Lily ya está grandecita como para que lo que pueda decir mi padre le importe.

Scorpius no dijo nada y no volvió a mencionar el tema, pero se lo veía pensativo y más callado de lo normal. La verdad es que Albus no había reparado, hasta ese momento, la crianza tan a la antigua que había tenido su amigo. Estaba claro que para él la aprobación de su padre era importante por alguna razón. Y bueno, Harry Potter no había estado muy feliz de que Albus fuese amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, lo mas seguro es que pusiera el grito en el cielo cuando Lily se lo presentara como su novio.

Había querido burlarse, pero el estado de su amigo le había quitado las ganas. Lo dejó correr y el tema no se volvió a mencionar hasta pasado un mes, cuando ya tenía asumido que su amigo se había olvidado o había pasado de Lily. Estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Historia de la Magia.

─¡Ya lo tengo! ─exclamó Scorpius de una manera tan efusiva y poco habitual en él que Albus pego un brinco en su asiento. Los demás estudiantes de la biblioteca voltearon a verlos furiosos. Incluso el bibliotecario, que siempre era muy amable, los censuró con la mirada.

─Ya se como hacer que tu padre me apruebe ─bajó la voz, consciente de que tenía muchos ojos encima.

─¿Todavía sigues con eso?

Scorpius había estado leyendo un libro de historia moderna y hasta ese momento Albus hizo la conexión: Scorpius había estado leyendo el capítulo sobre su padre. Nunca pudo tragar eso de que haya libros donde hablen de tu familia. Le daba escalofríos.

─Si. Y por fin se lo que tengo que hacer. Es tan simple.

Por regla general cuando alguien dice que algo es «simple», no lo es. Es problemático. Razón por la cual Albus prestó atención a cada palabra.

─No puedes estar hablando en serio ─concluyó cuando su amigo terminó de contar su plan malvado. Digno hijo de gente que hacía planes malvados. Malvados, enredados, poco prácticos y completamente imposibles de realizar en la vida real.

─Es el plan perfecto.

─Si y yo me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué no fuiste escogido en Ravenclaw, Esto es sencillamente estúpido. Una locura.

─No, no lo es. Y tu me vas a ayudar.

─¿Yo? ─antes se arrojaría de cabeza por la ventana de su sala común, si pudiera, claro, porque con eso de que está bajo el agua el efecto no sería el mismo que si se arrojaba desde la torre de astronomía─ Nadie se va a tragar una profecía falsa en la que tu debes salir con mi hermana, Scor. Menos mi padre, no es imbécil.

─Precisamente. Si alguien tiene motivos para creer en lo que dice una profecía, ese es tu padre. No tendrá el mismo efecto con nadie más que con él.

─Por eso mismo, él sabrá reconocer entre una profecía real y la chapuza que piensas hacer.

─Y tu me ayudaras, porque como su hijo, sabes muy bien lo que preciso para convencerlo ¿Qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo, Al?

─Sabes muy bien que eso no funciona conmigo. Pero…

Pero, bien mirado, eso era lo que había estado esperando. Alguna locura adolescente de la que poder hablar cuando fuera un viejo ¿Qué iba a hacer por el resto de su aburrida vida? ¿rascarse las pelotas esperando a morirse de algo patético como viruela de dragón? este era su chance de hacer algo, algo estúpido equivalente a abrir la ventana de la torre de astronomía y saltar, pero _algo_ al fin y al cabo.

─¿Pero? ─lo animó Scorpius con una sonrisa previendo ya la respuesta.

─Pero ─enfatizó─ cuenta conmigo.

─No te vas a arrepentir.

─Me voy a arrepentir mucho, de eso se trata.

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Yo se, el título auguraba otra cosa completamente diferente, pero soy asín :3

Aunque paso mucho de TCC fue mi principal inspiración para este fic. Sin TCC no hubiera imaginado posible que Harry se dejara mangonear por una profecía kind of xD


End file.
